I'm with you
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusxMilo] Tras la muerte de una persona especial y los cuidados de su mejor amigo, tomara por desición, dejar que las heridas en su alma sanen por completo.


**I'm with you**

Aquél ocaso nubloso tenias necesidad de sentirte custodiado, que cualquier cuerpo aminorara esa sensación que te escocia en el alma y que se mezclaba entre la lluvia, brotando por tus ojos como la única salida a aquél penar, producido por la perdida de un ser tan importante para ti cual céfiro al aspirar

Él te vio a lo lejos, mientras intentaba colocarse a tu lado, dando acompasados pasos; meditando en su trayecto si ese actuar era acertado o si era preferible dejarte solo

Pero hacerlo iba en contra de sus principios y del juramento de amistad entre ustedes

Se dejo caer a tu lado, con las rodillas colocadas sobre la mojada y verdosa alfombra, de cara a la lapida que lleva el nombre del que ahora se convierte en tu peor tormento y que antes te había proporcionado inolvidables tardes.

A sabiendas de su presencia, tus pupilas no lo buscan; y es que no te atreves a dejar de releer el nombre impregnado en esa tabla de piedra, comprobando con extenuación, que no se trataba de una pesadilla

Una de sus manos, temblorosa, acomoda uno de tus áureos rizos detrás del oído, despejando tu perfil; clavando su mirada roble en tus ojos y en esas finas estrellas que descendían de estos, partiendo tus mejillas

A tus oídos llega el sonido de un susurro, mismo que te hace apretar los ojos e ignorar cualquier cosa que este apunto de decirte

No quieres escucharlo, no ahora...

-"Por favor..."- Le suplicas por una vida que ya no deseas

Él agacha la cabeza. Lo que menos desea es ser el autor de una nueva llaga en tu corazón.

Estira su brazo, a tientas, y lo desliza por la parte trasera de tu melena empapada; atrayéndote hasta posar los dedos del lado contrario donde se encuentra, en el hueso de tu hombro. Tú no te permites despertar. Apoyas la cabeza en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo que este dispuesto a servirte de soporte, en tanto que él decide acunarte y resguardarte de algo peor que la lluvia inclemente, del más cruel depredador que se come tu alma de un solo tazo

-"Todo esta bien..."- Oyes que él dice; mas sabes de sobra que no lo esta

¿Cómo podría cuando la persona que tanto amas ahora descansa bajo varias capas de corteza terrestre?

Intentas deshacerte de su agarre, mas los músculos de tu cuerpo han sido completamente drenados de fuerza y se niegan a obedecerte, obligándote a quedarse en el sitio donde están, acomodados entre el calor de su abrazo.

-:-:-:-

Hay una tarde que se perpetua en tu memoria, es el recuerdo de una confesión a la que no supiste responder, pero que ahora te sostiene entre la vida y el fallecer

Llevabas días penosos encerrado ente los muros de tu habitación, siendo alumbrado por esa sonrisa tranquila y abrumadora, que él siempre te dedica.

Tomaste la palabra antes que él y le echaste fuera de tus aposentos, gritando la más grande de tus mentiras: el que no querías volver a disfrutar de su compañía. Por todos los medios le empujaste en dirección a la puerta, maldiciendo esa amistad que en nada te servía. Como respuesta él sostuvo por los antebrazos, pidiéndote silencio

-"¡Ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte!"- Repetiste mordaz

-"Yo..."

-"Camus, si tanto me aprecias respeta mi dolor y mi paz"- Distingues entre lágrimas la forma en que sus cejas te muestran molestia. Los dedos que rodean tus extremidades te obligan a que con la espalda golpes el muro, recargándote en ella mientras te acorrala amenazante

-"Eres mi mejor amigo... te quiero como a nadie más en esta vida, y tú pareces no darte cuenta"- Un temblor te recorre ahora que su faz se aproxima a la tuya –"No voy a dejarte"

-"Suéltame..."- Cansado de oír esa voz que atraviesa un sendero espino a tu corazón, intentas inútilmente de suplicarle; aún así, él no calla

-"Milo, si de algo o nada te sirve, piensa en mi cada vez que sientas que no puedes más... o... si la esperanza entonces te abandona y ya no quieres seguir con vida, entonces recuerda que no sólo estas en este mundo por ti... si no... por mi..."- Sin aviso previo deposita sus labios sobre tu boca entreabierta, con un tibio contacto que te hace perder las escasas fuerzas recién obtenidas, a través de ese fino roce. El cuerpo parece tan pesado, siendo apenas sostenido por unas piernas que sucumben. Asustado se aparta, apenas interceptando con su agarre que termines totalmente en el piso; quedando ambos postrados de rodillas, uno frente al otro.

Tus labios tiemblan, tus pupilas les imitan. Tu protector te mira preocupado

-"Sé que jamás vas a quererme como a él... pero sólo te pido un minuto de tu existencia todos los días de mi vida..."- Te conmueven sus palabras y te abandonas en su regazo. No quieres oír más, no por el momento...

Sin embargo, sabes que recordarás esas palabras, ahora incrustadas entre tu amistad por él y el amor que le profesas al causante de tus lágrimas

-:-:-:-

La alborada se marca en su rostro, aclarando su tez conforme avanza.

Tu eres espectador de ese acontecimiento entre la protección de sus extremidades, con el rostro a la altura de su torso.

El que las membranas te priven de sus ojos, te asusta. Piensas que él jamás volverá a mirarte, no de la misma forma, en que luego del beso robado, descubriste.

Los dedos que se apoyan entre sus pectorales, cubiertos por una camisa de satín; hurgan entre las sabanas de seda hasta deslizarse por su cintura, adhiriéndote a él, buscando mayor reposo entre el calor de su cuerpo.

Al percibir el olor de tu cabello, los tendones de su cuerpo reaccionan, estrechándote con mayor ahínco, buscándote con los ojos ya abiertos. Observa tu mentira, en la que finges dormitar. Acerca su carnosidad labial hasta tu frente, la cual al tacto despegas haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Si las joyas que tiene por pupilas, no te obligaran a permanecer con la atención fija sobre estas, tus pómulos no serían golpeados por células que hormiguearan y tiñeran con tonos rojizos, cada área prominente de tu cara. Y le dedicas un gesto intimidado, mientras una tenue sonrisa se atreve a surcar tus labios.

Eres conocedor de lo que él te profesa. Sabes que dentro del fulgor de su mirada, una capa de asombro te muestra. Sólo por esa curvatura él hubiera matado, y ahora que se la obsequias, no encuentra un modo de reacción.

No chistas el más leve murmullo.

En el encierro de tus ojos, buscas sus labios.

Para cuando él se da cuenta de tus intenciones, un tibio roce ya apresa el contorno de su boca; percibiendo tu temblor, tal como la grácil lágrima que se esconde entre tus pestañas. Aprieta sus ojos y el reborde carnoso con su labio superior e inferior. Te besa y te permite hacer lo propio. Te llena de sensaciones que suavemente te regalan vida, esperanza y amor. Te atorga las llaves de su corazón y te hace saber que eres el único cuyo término lo encierra un solo signo

Y tú, sediento de impresiones, ofreces algo que él ansia desde hace tanto

-"Borra con carias mi dolor..."

Sus ojos se concentran en tu semblante, en tus zafiros resguardados bajo una delgada capa de piel. No te atreves a mirarlo temiendo que se niegue a la única petición cuerda, dentro de tus jornadas tempestuosas; a sabiendas de sus principios y deseos, por tomarte cuando tú ya le ames

Hacerlo seria cometer un crimen en memoria de aquello que aún prevalece; pero negarse a una petición de esa índole, sería despreciar una ambrosia otorgada por los dioses

De sus labios no proceden más palabras, sólo besos fugaces que saborean la piel donde se posan; esculpiendo tu figura con el desliz de sus manos. Disfrutas esa manera en que me borra de tu cuerpo. Suspiras entrecortadamente y te entregas sin recelo

Sonrío para mis adentros, diciendo dar media vuelta y seguir el sendero áureo de camino a mi descanso.

Estaré en paz porque sabré que él te cuida y que a su lado mi recuerdo, ya no te lastima.


End file.
